


I would wish you well

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark souled Ringbearer comes upon Arwen and Aragorn in the Gardens of Imladris.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would wish you well

_October 24th  
The Gardens of Imladris_

As the Hobbit approached the glen he heard Arwen's soft voice, " _Renech i lu i erui govannen?"_

" _Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen."_ Aragorn's voice.

Ahead he could see the two standing together. He stopped and watched from the shadows.

" _Gwenwin in enninath"…_ Arwen reached out and gently touched the Ranger's brow. _U-arnech in naeth i si celich."_

" _Renech i beth i pennen?"_ she asked.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn replied.

"And to that I hold," Arwen whispered. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages   
of this world alone."

She gave him something and whispered, "I choose a mortal life."

The Ranger stared at what she gave him, "You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will…." Arwen replied, "like my heart."

They kissed.

Unnoticed by them the Hobbit turned away and silently made his way back toward the house.

"I would wish you both well," he said softly into the air, "but I wish for nothing, as I hope   
for nothing. The hobbit I once was knew the beginnings of a love not unlike what you share.   
But he is dead and what he hoped for will never be.

In the glen, Arwen thought she heard a cold whisper. "Hold on to what happiness you can, Daughter of Elrond.   
For it is something that I will never know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's stories, may recall her AU story 'An Enemy Made.'  
> In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart.  
> Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable...
> 
> And Sam does.
> 
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.
> 
> Language Notes  
> Renech i lu i erui govannen?  
> Do you remember when we first met?
> 
> Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen.  
> I thought I had strayed into a dream.
> 
> Gwenwin in enninath…  
> Long years have passed.
> 
> U-arnech in naeth i si celich.  
> You did not have the cares you carry now.
> 
> Renech i beth i pennen?  
> Do you remember what I told you?


End file.
